1. Field
A dishwasher with adjustable basket(s) is disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is an apparatus, which washes food remnants adhered to culinary tools (hereinafter, referred to as “dishes”), including dishes, and cutlery, such as knives and scoops, using a detergent and wash water. The dishwasher is provided with racks for placing dishes thereon inside a washing cabinet of the dishwasher, which are linearly moveable backward and forward to be inserted into and withdrawn from the washing cabinet. However, related art dishwashers have various disadvantages.